PVP Rules of Engagement
Rules of Engagement # Terms of PVP: '''All terms/rules/conditions of a PVP match must be agreed upon prior to the beginning of the game. # '''Referees: '''If a DM is present as an acting referee, they make the call between all disputes between both side. ## A DM may not play as a PC when refereeing unless all players have agreed to allow them to do so. # '''Dice Rolls should all be made in the same text chat with all other players in the match, either Discord or Roll20 (all players should choose 1 before the match). ## Alternatively, if all players accept, you may roll using a physical die or other dice roller instead. # Tie breakers: '''If a roll results in a tie, the tie breaker goes to the acting player (if it's their turn/using a reaction). # '''Sportsmanship: ## Do not interrupt another player when it is their turn, unless they ask for help. ## "Smack-talk" should be reserved for roleplaying on your own turn. ## Whatever your character says should be said within a 6-10 second timeframe of a normal turn. ## Jokes, quips, and teasing should be minimal and reserved for in the text chat. # Turn time limit: 'You have 1 minute for your turn, have your movement and actions planned ahead of time so you may quickly explain your turn within a reasonable timeframe. ## Technical limitations will be considered if you need more time. ## Larger matches such as PVPs with Troops may extend this time limit. # '''Healing/Revives: ' ## PCs may be healed or revived by both PCs and NPCs, and get the standard death saves (3 successes/3 failures). ## NPCs may be healed if they're above 0HP. No revives, no death saves. # '''Critical Damage '''When you score a critical hit or a target critically fails on a saving throw, you get to roll extra dice for the attack’s damage against the target. Roll all of the attack’s damage dice twice and add them together. Then add any relevant modifiers as normal. To speed up play, you can roll all the damage dice at once. ## Alternatively, you and the other players may choose to play with the '''Deadly Critical '''rules for rolling damage: you max your damage roll then add another damage roll and add any relevant modifiers as normal. ## You may also play that all NPCs of CR 1/2 or less automatically drop to 0 HP when hit by a critical attack. # '''Flanking is an optional rule that should be determined beforehand if it is in play. ## Flanking uses the rules from the DMG page 251. ''When a creature and at least one of its allies are adjacent to an enemy and on opposite sides or corners of the enemy space, they flank the enemy, and each of them has advantage on melee attack rolls against the enemy.'' # Stealth: ## You must take the Hide action to use Stealth. Your Stealth roll is always against the passive perception of everyone who can see or hear you. ### After you take the Hide action you may move up to your characters speed. Moving while attempting to stay hidden requires another Stealth roll. ### If you are hidden when you make an attack, you gain advantage on the attack roll. Doing so reveals your location. ### If you are hidden when you cast a spell that would require a saving throw, the targets must make the roll with disadvantage. Doing so reveals your location. ## A Creature can take the Search action to locate a hidden creature. Their roll is against the hidden creature's last Stealth roll. ### By searching you reveal the location of one hidden figure by using a free action to alert people of their presence (a shout, a point, a whistle, etc.) ### You may reveal a number of hidden creatures up to your Perception Score. # Challenges: You may challenge another combatant on the battle field to fight only you, forcing all others to allow your fight to run its course without interference. ## Challenge As a bonus action, you call out to one enemy you can see and can hear you, challenging them to single combat. The creature may take a reaction to respond in acceptance or ignore, if accepted you enter into a duel. During the duel all attacks, actions, spells, or any other interference made against either you and your target must first make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw. On a failure, the creature is frightened of both of you until the end of their turn and fail to interfere. If you are in a duel and another creature challenges you, you may either decide to end your current duel and face the new challenger, ignore the new challenger, or enter a duel against both challengers. The duel ends when one of you falls to 0HP, one of you uses a bonus action to yield, another creature interferes, or if neither of you exchange blows for three turns. ## Goad As an action, you can challenge an additional challenger into a duel if you are already facing another challenger. You make take this action up to your CHA modifier per day (minimum of 1). The multiple challengers do not gain advantage while flanking in this duel. Types of PVP There are three types of PVP matches: 1V1, Party V Party, or Army V Army. 1V1 One PC vs. another PC. Both players should agree to the terms of the fight beforehand, including knowing about the other player's character, level, and class before the match. Party V Party A group of PCs face off another group. Both parties should agree to the terms of the fight beforehand, including knowing about the other party's characters, their levels, and classes before the match. Army V Army A player or party command a small army of accompanying troops into the battle against another player’s/party's army. Army v Army matches should be for larger battles in the game, and should have lasting effects on the outcome. Both sides should agree to the terms of the fight beforehand, including knowing about the other party's characters, their levels, and classes before the match. # Time: These larger battles take longer given the scale, so plan for extra time for the combat and prep. # Troops: Both sides determine how much XP either side can spend and how many troops total they may have. Troops can be purchased using this XP from their faction's troop list(s). If a creature or homebrewed troop is not on the list that you want, contact an admin to have them added (this should be done at least 2 hours before the match). It is recommended that each player has 700 XP to spend and max of 5 troops to command (this can be changed if agreed by all players). # Initiative: Players and all troops they command act on the same turn. Refer to Rules of Engagement #6 for the time limit of your turn. If a player has multiple troops this may be extended if all other players agree. If troops haven't acted and a player's turn ends, those troops have stalled and cannot act until their next turn (except for reactions). # Commanders: The player acting as Commander for their troops is essentially acting as a pseudo Dungeon Master. The Commander are responsible for knowing their troops stats and abilities, and should have them prepared ahead of time for reference and stat tracking. # Refereeing and Prep: Given the scale of these battles, a map is often used for simulating the combat (such as on Roll20). If a map is being used all players and commanders should have their PCs and Troops compiled into a list at least an hour prior to the battle so the referee can add them to the map. Category:Resources